


Plugging the holes

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat just missed Kara, Cat's mouth doing things, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Filth, G!P, Kara is an alien so there's benefits and some extra stuff, Sex, cock Kara, she's an alien, to Kara's supathang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: When Cat finally arrives home, there is some plugging to be done.





	Plugging the holes

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. Read at your own risk.

After almost a month of being apart, Cat was practically vibrating with excitement, knowing that just in half an hour she'll be able to wrap her arms around Kara. She's been craving the gentle touches, the intimacy, the passion that transpired between them every time they locked eyes and the fact she hadn't seen or touched Kara in a month was driving her insane.

The car pulled to a stop in front of their house and Cat quickly gathered her bags and marched as fast as she could towards the entrance. She knew it would be unlocked, Kara told her as much. 

Opening the door, she announced her arrival. 

"Darling, I'm home. I missed you." Before she could say anything else, Kara was in front of her, smiling, those blue eyes brimming with happiness just at the sight of Cat. 

"You're back." Kara's voice was small, almost as if she didn't believe Cat was really there. 

Dropping her luggage, Cat fell forward into Kara’s arms, knowing full well that Kara would catch her. And with a familiar strong hands around her, Cat finally felt at ease, like she can finally relax. 

Burying her face in the croak of Kara's neck she let out a sigh, nuzzling further just to get into the most comfortable position possible. 

"I missed you so much." A bare whisper of an admission murmured against Cat's hair as Kara gave her a kiss was enough to bring happy tears to Cat's eyes. 

She giggled, loving just how loved and appreciated Kara made her feel. 

Kissing her again, Cat let her coat fall to the floor as she slowly back Kara towards their bedroom pausing only when a piece of clothing was in the way and they needed to remove it. 

By the time they got to the bedroom, Cat was only in her garter with stockings and bra and Kara was just in her boxers, a bulge quite obviously protruding. Cat pushed Kara who thumped to sit on the bed with a quiet 'oof' before Cat slowly dropped to her knees kissing down her stomach, pressing one final kiss on the straining bulge between Kara’s legs. 

“I missed you so much.” She nipped at the skin, as she tapped pointedly at Kara's still clothed ass, wanting far less layers between them

Lifting her hips enough for Cat to pull off her boxers, Kara gasped as her crotch was finally free from restricting fabric.

“I missed you too.” Before Kara could say more, Cat’s lips were around her, tongue licking over the tip, rendering Kara helplessly speechless. 

Cat’s hand wrapped around Kara’s other cock, her thumb teasing the tip. She switched between the two, stroking one cock as she sucked the other. It was still hard to wrap her head around the actual physiology but, god, was it good to have two candies instead of one. 

Cat pulled back with a pop, her lips puffy. “I missed you, Kara.” She leaned forward and kissed her. 

Finally gaining some control over herself, Kara stood up, lifting Cat and placing her on the bed. 

“I missed you too.” She paused for a kiss. “I know you worked way too much on this trip.” Kara reached behind Cat, easily unclasping the lacy bra. “And I know just the thing to get you all relaxed.” She kissed Cat again, deciding to keep the garter belt that was holding up Cat’s stockings on.

Climbing between Cat’s legs, she rubbed herself against her as she kissed Cat’s nipple, biting it, enjoying the way Cat’s fingers dug into her back, pulling her closer. 

“Kara.” Cat was out of breath. “I need you.” She cupped Kara’s cheeks and urged her up. “It’s been too long and I really need you to fuck me sensless.” 

Kara nodded as she kissed Cat, her hips rolling against the CEO, eliciting delightful moans. 

The desperation in Cat’s tone was enough for Kara to know exactly what to do. Pulling back she stood back up off the bed. 

“On your front, Cat.” It always took Kara a bit to get into her role completely but as Cat was always more than pleased to comply and help her getting into that headspace, Kara wasn’t nervous about it taking some time. 

Cat rolled over on her front, spreading her legs as she pulled a pillow under herself, getting all comfortable. 

Kara stepped closer, her cocks twitching at Cat’s willingness. She could smell her arousal and see just how ready Cat was. Licking her lips, Kara kneeled and hooked her arms around Cat’s legs, pulling her closer to the edge. She leaned forward, kissing before dragging her tongue between Cat’s fold, moaning at the wettnes. 

It’s been a whole month of being separated and Kara missed Cat every minute they were apart. Fair, they did have a few sexy conversations that lead to phone sex but she missed this, the touching, feeling eachothers skin, how the other twitched at the slightest touch. 

Pushing her tongue inside Cat, Kara held her hips in place. 

“Fuck, Kara, please. I need more.” Cat’s hands were clutching the sheets, her face covered by messy hair as she moaned and panted. 

Kara pulled away, standing up again and lining herself up. 

“You are so demanding today, Ms Grant.” She dragged the tip of her cock through the wetness a few times before pushing in, gasping at the sensation. 

Cat buried her face in the sheets, clutching the fabric in her hands as she felt Kara inside. Groaning at the fullness, she didn’t waste any time and started rolling her hips against Kara, needing a release only Kara could provide. 

“So needy.” Kara just watched for a moment as Cat pushes herself backwards. The waves of pleasure slowly building and after a minute, Kara grabbed Cat’s hips and started meeting her in the middle. 

“More, Kara.” Cat was lost in the euphoria yet still holding the demanding tone as her hips moved backwards to take Kara’s cock in desperation.

Pushing on Cat’s lower back, Kara reached forward and took a fistfull of Cat’s hair, tugging lightly. She needed to push Cat a little more just so Cat would drop her control and just surrender to her. 

“You’re such a whore, boss.” Kara slapped Cat’s ass, kneading it to ease the pain. 

The feeling of being so delightfully full was exhilarating on its own, but the pull on her hair and Kara's hard rhythm had Cat on the edge for what felt like ages. 

"You need something, boss?"

Kara's raspy voice mixed with pants sent shivers down her spine and Cat finally gave up the control.

"Harder, Kara, please." The desperation in her voice would embarrass her any other time but Cat was so far gone she didn't care. 

So with ease, Kara hoisted Cat up, holding her in the air in front of the wall mirror so Cat could see her desperate state, she could see Kara's cock inside her. 

"You want to be filled completely?"

The whimper escaping past Cat's lips was enough for Kara so she lined up her second cock and pushed inside. 

Grunting at the stretch, Cat arched back her hand reaching up and pulling on Kara's hair as the hero began to thrust once again, hard and slow. 

"If the board could see you now, what do you think they'd say? Think they'd listen to you barking orders at them after seeing you whimpering this desperately while being stuffed full of your assistant?"

Cat was panting, her mind going blank as the euphoric feeling took over her body. The pulsating heat from Kara was almost too much but now, with both her holes filled she knew she was coming any second now. 

Kara bit on her pulsepoint, as she rammed into Cat all the way and Cat came undone, her body stiffening and arching as her release folded down Kara's thigh and onto the floor. 

The image Kara saw in front of her just made her harder, not stopping when she felt Cat coming undone but her thrusts became faster and more frantic. Ever since they discovered Cat loved getting her ass fucked, Kara always made sure to fill her boss completely, on every occasion. 

Kara managed to warn Cat.

"I'm gonna come." 

Moaning in response Cat took one big breath, clenching around Kara.

"Inside, Kara please, come inside." Biting her lip at a really hard thrust. "Fill me up, please, fuck."

Cat's wish was Kara's command and she did just as she was told. She filled Cat, her cocks pulsating inside Cat. 

Kara slowed her movements, still holding up Cat as she watched Cat tremble. She kissed her shoulder, staying inside Cat until the older woman was ready. 

Cat opened her eyes. She took in the image in the mirror, the position she was in, the mess they made that was dripping on the floor. Her cheeks reddened.

Moving her fingers against Kara’s scalp, Cat hummed in content. 

“You can put me down now, Kara.”

Lifting Cat up, Kara eased herself out still at full attention. She slowly lowered Cat to the floor. With a few sways, Cat nodded, finally getting her balance back. She turned and kissed Kara. 

“That’s exactly what I needed.” The feeling of warm mess Kara left inside her slowly trickle down her inner thigh made her bite her lip. 

“You seem to have plenty left in you.” Cat glanced down between them. She kissed Kara’s neck, placing her hand on the back of her head and pulling closer. “If you are good and do as I say, maybe you’ll get to come inside me again today, Kara.” 

Letting go, Cat walked past Kara, her fingers dragging under hero’s chin and as if in a trance, Kara followed her towards the bed, eager to please.


End file.
